Run Boy Run!
by Dubh Apple
Summary: AU. Aleksander Balakov es obligado por su seguridad a vivir en un castillo por un periodo de un mes, lejos de su hogar. Allí conocerá al dueño de dicho castillo, el cual no promete nada bueno, mientras trata de sobrevivir su estadía en aquel espeluznante castillo. [RomBul]


**Hola!**

Les traigo una historia que realmente tenía ganas de subir desde hace bastante tiempo. La pareja en sí no es una de mis predilectas, pero me gustan juntos, además de que los necesitaba a los dos para la historia, aunque no haya mucho de ellos explicito u.u

Rumania me parece un personaje interesante, la idea y las ganas de escribir el fic surgió gracias a él. Realmente me gustaría que hubiese más fics de él por aquí, y más si es un estilo suspenso/horror, ya que él realmente tiene madera para personaje de terror.

Mi propia visión de Rumania es de un joven-adulto que es algo caprichoso y malcriado respecto a lo que quiere. Travieso, malicioso e interesado. Solo se muestra agradable con pocas personas, y sí se comporta así para con ellos, es porque quiere. A la única persona que realmente le muestra su lado vulnerable y emocional es a su hermanito. Luego de él, hay una barrera de hierro difícil de romper.

Con respecto a Bulgaria, he leído varios fics para conocer su personalidad. Así que mi Bulgaria es una mezcla de aquellas personalidades que he leído y de mi propia opinión de él como persona. Una persona humilde y trabajadora, tranquilo y carismático con aquellos que se muestren amables hacia él.

**Personajes:**

Bulgaria: Aleksander Balakov.

Rumania: Vladimir Popescu

Moldavia: Aurel Popescu

Ileana es un pequeño OC mío que inventé especialmente para este fic, ya que la necesito a medida que transcurre la historia.

A la hora de escribir me inspiré escuchando la canción **Run boy run** de **Woodkid**, personalmente la recomiendo, a mi me gusta mucho.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia:** Posible OOC, errores de ortografía, incoherencias, etc.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iskar, Bulgaria.<strong>_

_**1685.**_

Vio por la ventana de su carruaje las gruesas gotas de agua caer, algunas golpeando el cristal y otras empapando la tierra que marcaba el camino hacia su destino. Era de noche, muy tarde para ser honestos. La luna era tapada por horribles nubes negras y el viento soplaba con fuerza, haciéndose notar con agudos silbidos, de aquellos que hacían que los bellos de sus brazos se erizaran de tan solo escucharlo. Los arboles eran lo suficientemente altos y gruesos como para opacar vista que le ofrecía la pequeña ventana de cristal.

Aleksander suspiró. Sus parpados amenazaban con cerrarse y su cuerpo apoyado con pereza en los cómodos asientos de seda rojos no ayudaban nada en la tarea de evitar quedarse dormido. Lo único que lo mantenía despierto era el movimiento, algo brusco, del carruaje, que había partido hace un considerable tiempo de su hogar.

Horas atrás, en este preciso momento, su padre estaba entrando en su recamara, gritándole que se vistiera lo más rápido posible, que metiera las cosas que considerara valiosas en una valija y se vistiera; partiría en un viaje y en el menor tiempo posible.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido para el joven. Se despidió de sus padres, ellos le prometieron una explicación, pero para cuándo llegará al lugar que debía llegar. Algunas horas de viaje después, se encontraba donde se encontraba ahora.

Pocos minutos después, por poco y salió disparado hacia adelante debido a la parada poco delicada que había hecho el carruaje. Uno de los dos sirvientes que había estado conduciendo esa fría noche le abrió la puerta para que pudiera bajar, mientras que el otro hombre se dirigía en busca de su equipaje.

El pelinegro salió del vehículo y su boca no pudo evitar abrirse un poco debido al asombro que le provocaba la imagen delante de él. Era un castillo. Gracias a la luz de los truenos que de vez en cuando hacían su presencia en la noche, pudo notar que era un castillo bastante grande, y si no fuera porque la noche oscurecía todo el paisaje, estaba seguro de que tanto cada pared, techo, ventanas, cada centímetro del lugar estaba bellamente detallado. Sin duda era mucho más grande que su hogar, y eso le intimidó un poco.

Los dos hombres que habían viajado con él le pidieron que los siguiera, que adentro lo estaban esperando. Parpadeo algo confundido pero los siguió. La lluvia no había parado ni un solo segundo, por lo que sus ropas de tonalidades verdes oscuro, su color favorito, se encontraban completamente empapadas, éstas se pegaban a su cuerpo y los fríos vientos no ayudaban en nada. Temblando, llegó a las majestuosas puertas de madera, que a los pocos segundos de pararse frente a ellas, se abrieron haciendo bastante ruido, como si anunciaran que por fin había llegado.

Él y sus sirvientes fueron recibidos por un grupo pequeño mujeres, que por el uniforme simple que llevaban puesto, serían sirvientes del lugar. Algunas se llevaban su equipaje y otras hablaban con los dos hombres, mientras que él, algo molesto por sentirse ignorado, se mantenía al margen. Mientras los observaba hablar de manera apresurada, sintió una presencia cerca suyo, se dio vuelta y vio una doncella que lo miraba algo asustada y un leve sonrojo adornaba sus pálidas mejillas.

"S-Señorito Balakov, tiene una habitación lista para usted. Allí puede encontrar ropa seca que puede usar mientras nosotras nos encargaremos de su atuendo actual." habló con voz débil, era de apariencia bastante joven, entre catorce o quince años, cabello castaño y unos cálidos ojos marrones.

Una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro del joven. La sola imagen de una tibia cama y ropa seca le tentaba mucho en ese momento. Asintió con gratitud, y antes de que pudiera agradecerle propiamente, los dos sirvientes que habían estado platicando con las mujeres hicieron notar su presencia con un carraspeo.

"Joven Balakov, debemos partir devuelta a su hogar. Su padre nos está esperando." informó uno de ellos y Aleksander lo vio algo cohibido.

"¿Volver? ¿Y qué hay de mí?" interrogó algo molesto, había pasado horas desde que había abandonado su hogar y nadie se molestó en explicarle la razón de tan repentino viaje. El otro hombre, que se había mantenido en silencio, decidió explicarle su delicada situación.

"Su padre nos ordenó traerlo a un lugar seguro, ya que su reino se encuentra bajo amenaza." su rostro serio y el tono de voz no mostraban alguna señal de duda. "Vivirá en este lugar en un periodo de un mes como máximo, hasta que la situación deje de significar una amenaza para su persona."

"¿U-Una _amenaza_?" rezó que el sueño que cargaba en ese momento le estuviese jugando una mala broma y hubiese escuchado mal. Las mujeres que antes habían estado en la misma habitación que él se habían retirado, excepto de la pequeña que le había informado sobre su nuevo aposento, que se encontraba a unos metros de él, esperando que los hombres terminaran su charla para poder guiarlo hacia su nueva habitación.

"No nos dio muchos detalles, lo único que nos dijo antes de que partiéramos de forma tan apresurada fue que lo protegiéramos a todo costo, que lo guíesenos hasta este castillo, propiedad de un buen amigo de su padre, y que una vez que usted esté instalado aquí, volviéramos de inmediato."

El ojiverde parecía estar procesando la noticia de manera lenta. Sabía que algo raro ocurría en su hogar, que algo no andaba bien. Sus padres no actuaban como era habitual, se les notaba tensos, como si algo los estuviera molestando constantemente. Al parecer era esto. No pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. ¿Qué demonios les costaba contarle la situación antes de que lo agarrasen desprevenido? Era prácticamente un adulto, uno con diecinueve años, casi un hombre que puede cuidarse por sí solo, y en todo caso, ayudar en todo lo posible. Pero no, decidieron ocultárselo hasta que ya no fuese una opción válida y llevárselo lejos. Eso solo le provocaba una horrible sensación en el estómago, estaría lejos de sus y no estaría al tanto de sus situación.

Con una reverencia, sus hombres se retiraron sin pronunciar otra palabra, dejándolo sola con la pequeña sirvienta que lo esperaba pacientemente detrás de él. Aleksander se acercó a ella a pasos lentos.

"¿Podrías mostrarme mi habitación?" su voz era cortés y educada, la misma que usaba con los sirvientes en su casa, pues a diferencia de muchas identidades importantes que él había conocido durante su vida, conocía la palabra respeto, por más que se tratara de otra clase social. Eran seres humanos, iguales a él, y por lo tanto merecían que se les hablase de manera educada.

Se notaba que la joven no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran de esa manera, porque parpadeó algo sorprendida, para luego bajar su sonrojado rostro y pedirle de manera nerviosa, y con un leve '_por favor'_, que le siguiera. Sonrió con ternura. La encontraba adorable.

La castaña lo guió hasta unas enormes puertas blancas, casi tan grandes como la de la entrada, con adornos de oro. Antes de retirarse, le aclaró que si el joven necesitaba algo durante la noche, que preguntara por su nombre y en segundos estaría al lado suyo para poder ayudarlo en lo que él le pidiera.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?" preguntó con una de sus manos en la perilla de la puerta de lo que sería su nueva habitación.

"I-Ileana, señorito Balakov." aseguró la pequeña sin despegar su mirada del sueño.

"En ese caso, gracias por guiarme hasta mi habitación Ileana, que duermas bien." sonrió, a pesar de que sabía que no podía verlo, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, se metió a su habitación no sin antes volverlas a cerrar. Escuchó los pasos apurados de Ileana alejándose del otro lado de la puerta.

Su habitación, que se encontraba iluminada por unas velas en una pequeña mesita de madera, era igual de enorme que todo lo demás en aquel lugar. A pesar de la poca luz que regalaban aquellas velas, se podían notar las tonalidades pálidas, varios muebles de madera clara, ventanas grandes que daban al bosque que rodeaba al castillo, y lo que le pareció lo más bonito de todos en ese momento, una enorme cama, muy bien arreglada. Junto a esta había una silla con lo que parecía ser la ropa seca que la joven había mencionado apenas había llegado.

Se deshizo de la pesada ropa mojada, la cual hizo un sonido seco al momento de chocar contra el suelo, la recogió y la colocó en la misma silla donde había encontrado su nueva ropa. Estas consistían en una camisa blanca holgada y un pantalón de color negro, debajo de la silla se encontraban un par de botas negras que claramente usaría al día siguiente, pero no esa noche. Una vez cambiado a las ropas más cómodas, prácticamente se dejó caer en con pereza en la cama, metiéndose dentro de las sabanas.

Sopló la luz de las velas en un movimiento rápido, no sin antes haber jurado ver por el rabillo de sus ojos una sombra del otro lado de la habitación, pero simplemente no pensó en ello, ya que lo más probable es que su mente se estuviera divirtiendo con él debido a causa del cansancio.

Apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, Aleksander se quedó dormido.

**[…]**

Sus verdes orbes fueron abriéndose lentamente, ajustándose a la potente luz que lo rodeaba. De manera perezosa estiró sus brazos lo más que tenía permitido mientras trataba de recordar los sucesos de anoche. Una vez más despierto, salió de su cama y notó su ropa perfectamente doblaba en la misma silla que se encontraba ayer, a diferencia de que ahora las prendas parecían estar secas y recién lavadas. Al lado de la silla se encontraban las valijas que lo habían acompañado la noche anterior, ordenadas prolijamente, de la más grande hasta la más pequeña.

Una vez cambiado de ropas, realmente se dio cuenta de que estaba en una casa diferente y que no conocía a nadie, no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar y algo le decía que era muy diferente a su antigua casa. Recordó a la pequeña Ileana y supuso que lo más inteligente sería ir por ella.

Salió de su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no por miedo a despertar a alguien, porque según la vista que le regaló su ventana antes de salir de la cama, ya era un poquito más del medio día. Caminó en silencio observando mejor los pasillos, y de paso aprendiéndose los caminos que lo devolverían a su habitación más adelante, y notó varias mucamas y sirvientes yendo y viniendo de manera apresuradas.

Las paredes eran altas y presumían cuadros de lo que parecían ser años atrás, algunos de ellos tenían pintados unos paisajes lúgubres, mientras que la mayoría tenían en ellos retratos de personas. Varios muebles bellamente decorados y varios floreros adornaban la mayoría de aquellos muebles. El búlgaro gustaba de las flores, pero no de éstas, ya que tenían apariencia de haberse marchitado hace bastante tiempo. Casi todas tenían este aspecto melancólico.

Hubiera seguido apreciando las estructura del lugar un rato más cuando un grito de dolor lo alarmó, un gritó joven y de voz femenina. No se escuchaba muy lejano, por lo que lo siguió doblando esquinas de los pasillos y pronto encontró la fuente del sonido, pero la imagen con la que se encontró lo paralizó por unos segundos.

"¡S-Suélteme, por favor, se lo suplico!" Ileana lloriqueaba tratando de zafarse del agarre de su frágil muñeca que parecía que realmente la estaba lastimando.

Aleksander desvió su vista de la pequeña hasta el causante de su dolor. Frunció el ceño. Alguien la estaba sujetando de manera brusca, provocándole tal dolor. Ese alguien era un hombre, aparentaba maso menos su edad, tal vez un poco mayor que él. A paso firme, el búlgaro se acercó hacia el par frente suyo y de un rápido movimiento liberó la muñeca del firme agarre.

Apenas fue liberada, la pequeña no pudo evitar correr hacía el ojiverde y envolver sus delgados brazos en su cintura, temblando levemente y derramando gruesas lagrimas causadas por el dolor y el miedo que sufrió segundos atrás.

"¡¿Qué demonios te piensas que haces?!" cualquier persona con la posición social de él le hubiera gritado esa pregunta a Ileana, considerando su gesto como una falta de respeto hacia su persona, pero el ojiverde se había dirigido a otra persona. Al hombre parado frente a él que sus ojos mostraban el mismo desagrado que el búlgaro.

El pelinegro pasó una de sus manos delicadamente por los ondulados cabellos de la pequeña, que se aferraba a él en busca de consuelo, mientras que la otra acariciaba su espalda y observaba al hombre frente suyo. Lo primero que llamaron su atención fue un par de ojos rojo clavados en los suyos, que brillaban furiosamente. Mentiría si dijera que aquellas orbes no le habían producido un escalofrío.

Lo siguiente que vio fueron unas hebras de cabello tapar levemente aquellos espeluznantes ojos, hebras de un rubio rojizo. Su piel era pálida, la más pálida que Aleksander hubiese visto hasta ese momento. Vestía un abrigo largo de color escarlata intenso, parecido al color de la sangre, unos pantalones negros debajo de dicho abrigo y unas botas negras. En un rápido vistazo, pudo notar que llevaba guantes igual de negros.

"¿Se puede saber que le estabas haciendo?" el búlgaro preguntó sin dejar el tono agresivo. La niña seguía pegada a él, un poco más calmada que antes, pero aún no despegaba su rostro de su pecho.

"Solo le decía a la sirvienta como hacer su trabajo." la voz del ojirojo salió grave y profunda, con un tinte de enojo al sentirse amenazado. Tenía un acento marcado, diferente al suyo. "Le he dicho a la servidumbre incontables veces que no quiero que habrán las cortinas de mi habitación durante las mañanas."

Balakov, al escuchar al joven delante suyo hablar, había notado un par de colmillos que sobresalían. Unos realmente grandes y afilados. No quería admitirlo, pero aquellos dientes de tamaño notable lo habían intimidado un poco. Pero solo por unos segundos.

La castaña estaba a punto de excusarse sobre aquel incidente, justificando que el día estaba lo suficientemente nublado y que ningún rayo de sol se podía ver, pero una voz femenina a los lejos, llamando por Ileana, se lo impidió. Otra criada que necesitaba su ayuda. La menor levantó por primera vez su rostro y buscó los ojos verdes de su salvador. Este solo le dedicó una leve sonrisa y la soltó, mientras ella se iba corriendo hacia la fuente de ese grito sin mirar atrás.

"¿Quién eres?" interrogó el ojiverde, adaptando ahora una postura más firme ya que no tenía el cuerpo de la niña encima suyo.

"Mi nombre es Vladimir Popescu. Este castillo me pertenece, y usted, no es más que un invitado. Así que si yo fuera usted, trataría de hablar con algo más de respeto."

A medida que las palabras salían de su boca, iba acercándose cada vez más al pelinegro. Siguió su camino hacia él de manera lenta y tortuosa hasta quedar prácticamente al lado suyo. El búlgaro no había hecho ningún movimiento, hipnotizado más por aquellas orbes color sangre que por las venenosas palabras que llegaban a sus oídos.

Sintió el cálido aliento del otro chocar contra su oído derecho y parte de su cuello.

"Yo que usted no me acomodaría mucho, no estará aquí por mucho tiempo." aquello fue dicho en un susurró apenas audible y de manera lenta, provocando que varios escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo.

Dicho esto, Vladimir siguió su camino con simpleza, dejando al otro joven perplejo. Su cuerpo estaba tieso y tenía la vista clavada en un punto indefinido al final del pasillo mientras trataba de repasar los sucesos anteriores.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

**[…]**

Luego de ese encuentro, apenas y veía a Vladimir. Durante las mañanas no había rastro absoluto de él, las sirvientas se veían más calmadas cuando el sol estaba en su punto en las mañanas. El lugar funcionaba tranquilamente, no había mucho alboroto ni nada que alterara el ambiente.

Aleksander mataba su tiempo inspeccionando el lugar. Pasillo por pasillo, puerta por puerta, por supuesto, siempre siendo precavido. Era un chico curioso, y el lugar era enorme. Pero la mayoría de su tiempo se la pasaba mirando los hermosos jardines traseros del castillo por las enormes ventanas de cristales. El terreno estaba lleno de setos oscuros, que si uno los observaba desde las plantas más altas, podía apreciarse un laberinto, y detrás de éste, un gran bosque que parecía ocupar bastante terreno. Un laberinto no muy grande ni tan complicado de encontrar su salida, pero estaba seguro que él mismo, si se atrevía a meterse en ese laberinto, tardaría en salir. Más aun de noche.

En el centro del laberinto, en donde todos los caminos se juntaban, había una hermosísima fuente de color blanco. Rodeando dicha fuente había algunos bancos de piedras, colocados para aquellos que quieran apreciar un momento de soledad con el tranquilo sonido del agua de la fuente fluyendo. Los setos que rodeaban esta zona aparatada de los caminos tenían rosas creciendo de ellos. Rosas rojas, unas muy bonitas y muy llamativas. Podía pasarse horas observando aquel paisaje, realmente era una obra de arte según de opinión.

De noche, la situación era otra. Cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse sobre las lejanas montañas, el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse más tenso. La tranquilidad que reinaba durante las mañanas desaparecía a medida que el día oscurecía y la luna tomaba su lugar de siempre. El castillo se volvía más tétrico. Ya no entraban los rayos de sol, bañando todo en una capa de luz, sino que el castillo era solo alumbrado por las luces doradas de las velas, dándole un aspecto más apagado al lugar.

Durante los oscuras noches veía la figura de Vladimir caminar por los pasillos con calma, tal vez estirando los huesos después de estar encerrado todo el día en su habitación. Pero no cruzaban palabra alguna. En algunas ocasiones el pálido joven le dedicaba una mirada traviesa a lo lejos, y en raras ocasiones un guiño. Luego de eso, desaparecía en la oscuridad de los rincones del castillo, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Mientras más tarde se hacía, menos criadas revoloteaban por los pasillos. Al principio, Aleksander pensó que era normal. Mientras más tarde se hacía, más criadas marchaban a sus aposentos para poder dormirse más temprano y así despertar con más energías al día siguiente. Pero no era así. Lo descubrió una noche en que se dirigía a la cocina del castillo a picar algo, ya que había quedado con algo de hambre luego de la cena. Y allí se encontraba un grupo chico de jóvenes, las más pequeñas especialmente. Todas reunidas y casi en silencio, sin hacer mucho movimiento, como si temieran salir de la cocina o que supieran que estaban ahí.

"¿Por qué están todas aquí?" le preguntó con algo de curiosidad a Ileana, que se encontraba junto con las criadas que más se acercaban a su joven edad.

"N-No queremos salir, a m-menos que se nos llamen." con algo de nerviosismo, siguió cociendo la prenda que tenía en sus manos. Él asintió algo extrañado, las demás jóvenes ahí estaban ocupadas con algún pequeño trabajo, ninguna se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

De repente, el hambre se le había ido.

Aleksander se atrevió a preguntarse si Vladimir tenía algo que ver con todo eso.

**[…]**

La primer semana pasó lentamente, y a medida que ésta se tomaba su tiempo, Aleksander también lo hacía. El lugar era desconocido para él, no era su casa, y las personas que mejor lo trataban en aquel lugar, eran las criadas. Por aquella razón, no le molestaba pasar un tiempo con ellas, ni mucho menos ayudarlas en algunas tareas del lugar que tuvieran dificultad. Él no era ningún príncipe caprichoso, sabía valerse por sí mismo y hacer las cosas con sus propias manos. Si bien tenían algunos sirvientes en su hogar, muchísimos menos de los que tiene ahora, él no se avergonzaba de relacionarse con ellos. Eran personas al fin y al cabo, y casi siempre eran mejores seres humanos de los que estaba obligado a juntarse en muchas ocasiones.

Las jóvenes que trabajan en el castillo estaban encantadas con la presencia del búlgaro cerca de ellas. Sabían que el joven se había acercado a ellas con intenciones inocentes, buscando alguien con quien hablar, y eso no les molestaba. Se sentían protegidas, sobre todo luego de que la historia sobre la pequeña escena de Ileana y los dos jóvenes adultos se corriera por todo el lugar y llegara a cada oído femenino. Le tomaron confianza al joven, y no se negaron a contestarle algunas preguntas, tampoco compartir sus conocimientos sobre la familia dueña del castillo.

El día que Aleksander fue con la misión de interrogar en profundidad a las muchachas, fue un día soleado, ya que sabía que Vladimir no aparecería en ningún momento para intimidarlas o para molestarlo a él. Las siguió a su propio habitación, donde algunas de ellas se encontraban ordenándola. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared, observando como hacían la cama y ordenaban su ropa.

"¿Dónde están los padres de Vladimir?" preguntó para empezar el cuestionamiento. Quería estar al tanto un poco de cómo era la familia que lo estaba hospedando en su castillo. Hasta ese día, jamás había visto algún adulto que perteneciera a la clase social alta. Solo él y el ojirojo.

"Los amos Popescu realizan viajes con regularidad. Ahora mismo se encuentran en el extranjero." explicó una jovencita rubia de ojos grises, mientras acomodaba la almohada del búlgaro.

"¿Hay algún otro miembro de la familia viviendo en el castillo? ¿O solo ellos tres?"

"El joven Vladimir tiene un hermano menor, el jovencito Aurel está a punto de cumplir los seis años este invierno." una de ellas sonrió encantada con la mención del niño. "Ambos hermanos son muy unidos. El joven Vladimir le tiene mucho afecto, y el niño lo veo como una figura a seguir."

Algo le decía que debía ser totalmente diferente a la personalidad de Vladimir. Una parte de él se preguntó porque no lo había visto estos últimos días, pero siento el lugar tan grande y con el niño a esa edad, seguramente el pequeño apenas y se quedaba quieto en un solo lugar. Se dijo mentalmente que luego lo buscaría para conocerlo en persona.

Unos minutos más tarde, Aleksander había aprendido varias cosas. La familia de Vladimir, y él mismo, eran de descendencia rumana, lo que explicaba por qué el chico tenía aquel acento tan marcado que le costaba identificar de dónde provenía. Había aprendido también aquella tarde que Aurel y Vladimir no compartían la misma madre, pero sí el mismo padre. La madre de Vladimir había sido rumana antes de fallecer, y la esposa actual del hombre, la madre de Aurel, era de una pequeña ciudad en Moldavia.

Aquello sorprendió al búlgaro, porque en la mayoría de esos casos, los hermanastros no suelen llevarse bien. Al parecer ese no era el caso por suerte. Otro dato que le habían contado las jóvenes era que el ojirojo no era muy fanático del exterior, ni tampoco una persona sociable. Se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en el castillo, pero que algunas veces se lo podía apreciar fuera del castillo, caminando por los jardines.

Pero solo de noche.

**[…]**

Un par de días después de su plática con las criadas, el búlgaro se encontraba caminando sin dirección alguna por los pasillos del castillo mientras pensaba.

Últimamente estaba durmiendo mal debido a unas pesadillas que le robaban el sueño. La mayoría eran todas casi iguales, y casi todas terminaban de forma trágica. Para él. Soñaba con sombras en las paredes, con el encierro, las ventanas y las puertas ya no existían, era él encerrado en su habitación sin salida. En escenarios diferentes soñaba con él corriendo, huyendo de algo, pero nunca avanzaba. Corría pero nunca lograba alejarse del peligro. También soñaba también con sangre. Paredes blancas manchadas con aquel líquido rojo formando patrones que realmente te quitaban el aliento.

Hubiera seguido recordando aquellas pesadillas, pero escuchó una risa jovial proveniente de unas de las habitaciones cerca suyo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era una risa alegre y suave. Como ese sonido no se escuchaba todo los días por esos lugares, decidió seguir el ruido. Terminó a dar a una habitación pequeña, donde aparentemente se guardaban los uniformes de la servidumbre. Para ser más precisos, aquella risa algo traviesa era opacada levemente, ya que provenía de un pequeño armario de la habitación.

Con algo de precaución, Aleksander giró la perilla del armario solo para ser atacado por un pequeño cuerpo. Si bien la persona que le había saltado encima era mucho más chica que él, el susto en sí fue bastante grande. Y también, lo suficientemente rápida para tirarlo al suelo de un solo movimiento.

"¡He ganado~!" anunció con alegría el niño sentado encima suyo. No necesitó más de dos minutos para entender que su pequeño atacante no era ni más ni menos que el hermano menor de Vladimir. Tenía el cabello algo largo, de color negro azabache. Para ser hermanastro de Vladimir, se parecían bastante. El pequeño también tenía ojos rojos, pero estaban teñidos de inocencia, no eran agresivos como los de su hermano, y su piel también era muy pálida. Portaba ropas de tonos oscuros y de a simple vista parecía que eran de unos talles más grandes de lo que realmente necesitaba.

_Ambos habrán sacado los ojos de su padre._

"¡Soy Aurel! ¿Tú quién eres?" el pequeño pelinegro preguntó con curiosidad, mientras se alejaba para que el ojiverde pudiera pararse y presentarse.

"Mi nombre es Aleksander Balakov, estoy viviendo en tu casa por un tiempo." le sonrió para que no le tuviera miedo y entrara en confianza.

Siendo el niño que es, el ojirojo sonrió emocionado de haber encontrado alguien nuevo con quien jugar.

"¡Alek~!" chilló el niño y algo le decía al búlgaro que aquel apodo no se iba a ir tan fácilmente. Así que solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Estaba jugando con las criadas, pero no me han encontrado todavía y ya me aburrí~" finalizó con un puchero lastimoso. Vaya a saber uno cuando tiempo el pobrecito habrá estado encerrado en el armario esperando a ser encontrado.

Luego de las presentaciones, _Alek_ pasó el resto de la tarde jugando con el jovencito de ojos rojos. De vez en cuando, Ileana se unía a ellos, en ocasiones que no tuviera mucho trabajo encima.

Ninguno de los dos notó otro par de ojos rojos observándolos.

* * *

><p>En aquel castillo no se vivían sucesos escandalosos, algo que lo diera vuelta completamente. Era un lugar moderadamente tranquilo.<p>

Eso fue hasta el día que Ileana desapareció del castillo. Sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

><p>La joven fue buscada por todos los rincones del palacio en todo momento. Nadie descansó hasta encontrar algo de ella. Sus pertenencias no se encontraban en su recamara, la habitación estaba ordenada de tal manera que pareciera que la joven jamás llegó a vivir en ese lugar.<p>

"Tal vez se fue sin despedirse." fue la respuesta sin interés que dio Vladimir, como actual jefe del lugar, a las demás criadas que no sabían ya que hacer. Claramente al joven ojirojo, la desaparición de la niña no le llamó la atención en lo más mínimo.

Eso no hizo más que molestar a Aleksander. Se encontraba inquieto con la desaparición de su primera amiga en ese maldito lugar. Había desaparecido de un día para el otro y no habían pistas, rastros o inclusivo alguna nota que ella hubiese dejado. No había nada. Las criadas se veían más asustadas que de costumbre, inclusive con las luz del día alumbrándolas. Ileana había desaparecido, quien sabe, incluso pudo haber sido raptada, lo que significaba que cualquiera de ellas podía ser la siguiente.

El búlgaro sentía el ambiente más pesado y le incomodaba. Por las noches ya le era imposible dormir, antes estaban sus pesadillas, pero con los últimos hechos, ya no se sentía seguro cerrando sus parpados. Sus padres lo habían enviado a vivir un lugar lejos de su propio hogar, y ahora aparentemente también corría peligro. Su rostro mostraba unas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus orbes verdes, que últimamente solo mostraban cansancio. La falta de sueño le afectaba, y le afectaba mal. Se sentía perseguido, se sentía observado.

Poco a poco caía en una locura personal.

**[…]**

Faltaban tan pocos días para que el mes pactado se cumpliera y él pudiera volver a su preciado hogar y olvidarse de toda esta pesadilla, solamente debía aguantar un poco más. Una fría noche Aleksander se encontraba inquieto y no podía pegar un ojo. Estaba escuchando voces. Voces que le advertían, que le decían que no perdiera más tiempo y se largara de allí.

Decidió caminar un poco. Sin darse cuenta, terminó saliendo del castillo con dirección al laberinto de setos en la parte trasera de la zona.

El viento golpeaba su cansado rostro y atravesaba su delgada camisa blanca. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa, vestía lo mismo de siempre. Aquella camisa y los mismos pantalones y botas negras. La noche era oscura, sería imposible de ver los caminos de no ser por la luna llena que bañaba el lugar con una luz blanca. Debían ser las dos o tres de la mañana. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, ni con el fin de encontrar la salida de nuevo, solo deseaba caminar para despejarse un poco del agobiante ambiente en el que se encontraba el castillo.

Se estaba ahogando en ese lugar. Necesitaba salir.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó sin darse cuenta al centro del laberinto, donde se encontraba la fuente, que aun siendo de noche, el agua corría libre por los adornos de ésta. Se sentó en unos de los bancos de piedra gris, cerrando los ojos y aspirando tranquilamente, tratando de relajarse. Era la primera vez que sentía una leve paz desde la noticia de Ileana.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" aquella voz y por poco le da un ataque. Había salido desde la mismísima nada y había roto con el silencio del lugar. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio la figura de Vladimir parada frente suyo a cierta distancia le asustó brevemente. En ningún momento había escuchado sus pasos acercarse.

"¿Tú que haces aquí?" el búlgaro preguntó sin mucho interés. Estaba cansado, tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir. Estaba en un estado intermedio del cual no podía salir.

"Es mi jardín, puedo caminar por él si se me antoja." escupió aquellas palabras como si fuera lo más obvio, aunque para él lo eran.

Hubo un silencio incomodo donde se escuchaba el agua de la fuente correr de fondo.

"No puedo dormir." admitió Alek con voz cansada, no tenía ganas de pelear con el otro joven. Vladimir soltó un '_hmm_' sin ganas, solo para dar a entender que lo había escuchado.

"¿Es por la niña esa que desapareció?" el ojirojo se acercó hacia él lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente. Aun con el pelinegro sentado, Vladimir le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara mejor. "¿Qué crees que fue de ella? ¿Realmente huyó, la secuestraron… o tal vez la mataron?" una pequeña sonrisa burlona se hizo presente en sus labios.

Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche, y aquellos ojos no prometían nada bueno. El búlgaro no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para apartar la mano que lo sostenía, aquel comentario merecía que le golpeara en un ojo hasta dejarlo negro, pero se sentía víctima de un trance, y todo gracias a esos orbes escarlata que no dejaban que apartara la mirada.

El ojiverde sintió como su cabeza era ladeada hacia un costado con delicadeza y la fría nariz del rumano acariciarle el cuello con un cariño perezoso. La mano que no le sostenía el rostro le movía el cuello de la camisa, exponiendo más su pálida piel ante la hambrienta mirada del otro.

Aleksander no reaccionó ante las caricias del ojirojo hasta que escuchó su voz hacerle una oferta que lo pondría alerta.

"¿No te gustaría hacerle _compañía_?"

_Run boy run! They're trying to catch you_

De un movimiento brusco se levantó del banquillo y en pasos medios torpes, retrocedió lo más que pudo. Lejos de él. Lo observó con ojos bien abiertos, alarmado y aterrado, pero en tan solo un descuidado parpadeo por su parte, lo perdió. Se tensó._ ¿¡Dónde está!?_

Sin darle la espalda al lugar donde el rumano se encontraba parado hace tan solo un segundo, con pasos lentos y cuidadosos, se fue alejando de la fuente. Detuvo sus pasos al sentir que su espalda chocaba contra una superficie.

_Run boy run! They're dying to stop you_

"¿Me buscabas?" aquel susurro en su oído fue la señal para que saliera corriendo por el por el primer camino que tenía frente suyo, sin atreverse a dar la vuelta, pues no lo necesitaba para reconocer aquella tétrica voz.

Corrió con todo lo que le daban sus piernas por los caminos del laberinto con la ayuda de la luna, apenas y alumbrándole un poco, chocando torpemente con algunos setos y tropezando con algunas ramas que sobresalían el suelo de tierra. Corrió hasta que pudo reconocer la salida que daba hacia el bosque detrás del laberinto. Estaba tan cerca, si llegaba podría ocultarse mejor entre los altos árboles.

_Run boy run! And disappear in the trees_

Pudo sentir que llegaba, hasta que sintió dos brazos serpentear por su torso y aprisionarlo en un fuerte agarre, deteniendo su carrera. Se removió con violencia, pero no logró zafarse. Giró su cabeza para ver a su atacante a los ojos y fue recibido por las mismas orbes rojas de las cuales huía, que brillaban más que nunca, todo debido al hambre del momento.

"Saluda a la niña de mi parte."

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir un dolor punzante en su cuello y todo se volviera negro.

* * *

><p><strong>O.M.F.G<strong> -llora- realmente no esperaba que fuese tan largo!

La idea original es que fuera algo medio corto, pero a medida que escribía una palabra como resultado debía escribir un párrafo entero!

Las frases en ingles son partes de la canción que recomendé antes de empezar el fic.

Se... se supone que esto sería un RomBul, ya ni se que demonios es... -se tapa la cara con una mano en señal de frustración-

Pido disculpas por algún error ortográfico o por cualquier otro tipo de error en general. **[También pido disculpas por el asqueroso final, ya no me daba la cabeza para más]**

Espero que les haya sido de su agrado! Sus opiniones son siempre bienvenidas, siéntanse libres de dejar su opinión sobre el fic.

**Saludos.**


End file.
